De Remus, pour Sirius
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: OS. " Je détestais quand tu me fixais. Je détestais tes grosses stupides bottes de combat et la façon dont tu lisais mes pensées. Je te déteste tellement que ça me rend malade ". 31 Ooctobre 1982, un an que les Potter sont mort, Remus ne sait pas quoi faire, et puis il y a cette hibou... NO SLASH


**Mon premier Remus/Sirius... J'espère que vous apprécierez... En tout cas, vous pouvez me laisser vos avis...**

* * *

_De Remus, pour Sirius_

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que James et Lily était mort. Que Peter avait disparu, qu'il avait perdu contact avec Harry...

Et que Sirius était enfermé à Azkaban.

Une longue putain d'année où en moins d'un jour, Remus avait tout perdu.

Et Remus ne savait pas quoi faire ! Il était 22 heures, le ciel était noir et il était déjà parti se recueillir sur la tombe de James et Lily.

Il avait passé presque cinq bonne heures dans le village de Godric's Hollow, se promenant dans les petites rues, passant devant la pierre en hommage aux Potter où l'on puvait y voir James et Lily qui tenait le petit Harry dans leurs bras et il était également passé devant les ruines de leur maison qui un jour avait été l'endroit où il passait le plus de temps..

En revenant chez lui, Remus avait l'impression d'avoir laissé une part de lui là-bas. Et quoi qu'il fasse, même s'il s'occupait, une même question lui revenait sans cesse en tête...

Que ressentait Sirius ?

Que faisait-il ?

Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à lui rendre visite à Azkaban mais il n'avait pas osé, pensant que ça ferait trop plaisir à Sirius de savoir qu'il pensait encore à lui.

Il s'était imaginé plein de scénario... Dont lui hurlant sur Sirius.

Remus ne savait pas quoi faire, il ressentait tellement de chose, des sentiments tellement différents les uns aux autres qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une double personnalité.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir tout ça _en même temps_ ?

Il fallait que Remus s'exprime, il avait besoin de crier pour se vider de tout mais il risquait de réveiller les voisins s'il commençait à hurler à la mort...

Remus se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était couché et commença à arpenter la pièce à la recherche d'une idée pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, sinon il était sûr d'exploser.

Un bruit à la fenêtre le fit se retourner. Une chouette attendait dehors, couverte de pluie. Ne trouvant pas sur quoi s'appuyer, la chouette battait des ailes, attendant que Remus décide de lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

Enfin, Remus s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour laisser passer la chouette, qui soit disant passant, le trempa. La chouette vola jusqu'à la cheminée au feu ronflant, et se posa sur le buffet. Remus marcha jusqu'à elle, se demandant qui pouvait encore bien lui envoyer du courrier à cette heure-là. Il était vrai qu'il en avait reçu toute la journée, pour le soutenir moralement, pour l'aider à tenir le coup. De vieux camarades ou des lettres anonymes, du courrier des professeurs de Poudlard aux enveloppes violettes du Ministère...

Mais cette fois, le hibou ne portait aucun courrier avec lui.

-'Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas de courrier ?'

Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de réponse, Remus se tourna pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir l'oiseau mais une voix lui répondit.

-'Je t'apporte un message mais tu n'es pas censé le voir, tu es censé le comprendre'.

Remus se retourna lentement vers la cheminée, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un.

Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix, il avait directement pensé à un Animagus mais le choc fut énorme quand il trouva la chouette toujours perchée en haut de la cheminée.

-'Je deviens fou' se dit-il à lui-même.

-'Bien sûr que non ! Allez, je te donne un indice, c'est en rapport avec moi...'

Remus écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le bec du volatile s'ouvrir pour parler.

-'Mais enfin !' Le sermonna l'oiseau. 'Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ne cherchais-tu donc pas un moyen de t'exprimer ! Je ne vais tout te dire, tu dois chercher et trouver la réponse par toi-même !'

-'Comment le sais-tu ?'

Remus se sentit presque idiot de lui répondre.

-'Je le sais, c'est tout ce qui compte' lui répondit-il

Remus sortit précipitamment de la pièce, chercha un bol de nourriture pour hibou et revint, priant tous les Dieux existant ou non pour que l'oiseau arrête de lui parler.

Le loup entra dans la pièce, s'approcha lentement de la chouette et tendit le bras au pigeon, préférant rester loin de lui. Il ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces, se rendant bien compte qu'il paraissait idiot.

-'Oh, merci !' Lui dit la chouette.

Remus continua à tendre le bras mais après deux minutes, il commença à lui faire mal et Remus finit par se détendre.

Lorsque le hibou eut finis, le loup ramena le bol dans la cuisine et il revint s'assoir en face de sa cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir.

Après de longues minutes de réflexions, Remus finit par comprendre.

-'Je dois lui écrire une lettre pour me sentir mieux' murmura-t-il.

Remus se rassit immédiatement, se rendant compte qu'il venait de réveiller le hibou.

-'Excuse-moi' lui dit-il

-'Ce n'est rien. Mais ...tu n'es pas obligé de lui envoyer la lettre'.

La chouette avait compris que Remus ne prononçait jamais le nom de Sirius tout haut. Il le pensait, il en rêvait mais jamais il ne le prononçait tout haut.

Remus se leva précipitamment et couru jusqu'à sa chambre, prit un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et ramena tout sur la table du salon.

Le loup s'assit, prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encre, et commença à écrire.

Non seulement sa main était rouillée, du fait qu'il n'avait plus écrit depuis un certain temps, mais il ne trouvait pas de formule d'introduction assez correcte pour écrire à son ancien ami. Cette phrase devait être neutre. Ni méchante, parce que ça prouverait que même s'ils n'étaient plus ami, Sirius lui faisait quand même ressentir quelque chose, ni trop ''correcte'', parce que c'était un détenu d'Azkaban et parce qu'il avait tué leurs meilleurs amis.

-'Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas obligé de la lui envoyer...' lui rappela la chouette.

Remus se tourna vers la chouette et, s'en rendre compte, il se mit à la fixer.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Remus se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise et se mit à écrire, retenant son souffle à quelques passages.

Quand il eut finit, Remus se sentit libéré.

Enfin ! Tout ce qu'il ressentait avait été mis sur papier et il se sentait _libre_ !

Il reposa la plume et relâcha le parchemin qu'il froissait de sa main.

Le hibou s'envola jusqu'à lui, se posa sur son épaule et fit mine de lire. Elle poussa un hululement joyeux et vola jusqu'à son ancienne place.

Malgré les tâches qui recouvrait la table anciennement propre -et Remus était sûr d'en avoir sur le nez-, il se sentit presque _fière_ de lui.

_31 Octobre 1982_

_Sirius,_

_Je détestais la façon dont tu me parlais, et la façon dont tu te coupais tes cheveux. Je détestais la façon dont tu roulais en moto. Je détestais quand tu me fixais. Je détestais tes grosses stupides bottes de combat et la façon dont tu lisais mes pensées. Je te déteste tellement que ça me rend malade. Je détestais la façon dont tu avais toujours raison. Je détestais quand tu mentais. Je détestais quand tu me faisais rire et pire, quand tu me faisais pleurer. Je déteste que tu ne sois pas là. Mais surtout, je déteste le fait que je n'arrive pas à te détester. Même pas un peu, même pas un tout petit peu, même pas du tout,_

_R.J. Lupin_

Remus avait relu sa lettre tellement de fois que maintenant, il la connaissait par cœur.

Il se leva, prit la lettre dans sa main et se dirigea près de la cheminée.

-'Merci' chuchota-t-il à la chouette.

-'Avec plaisir !' lui répondit-elle.

Remus relut une dernière fois sa lettre puis il la froissa et la jeta dans le feu. Il la regarda se consumer, devenir poussière puis disparaître et enfin, Remus se sentit vraiment libre depuis un an.

Désormais, même si Sirius était à Azkaban et qu'il n'avait plus personne, il pourrait vivre en paix.

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plus ! **

**Cette petite histoire me tient très à cœur et j'espère que vous avez adoré la lire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire...**


End file.
